


Inconvenience

by Rollerblade



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Paperhat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollerblade/pseuds/Rollerblade
Summary: Dr.Flug just doesn’t know when to quit and take care of himself, and despite all odds Blackhat finally decides that this is enough and it’s his job to make sure his only scientist doesn’t kill himself by not doing what his body needs to survive.
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Kudos: 47





	Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not used to using Ao3 so I don’t really know how to format stuff, but anyway, this was just for fun I guess? I dont know if I plan on continuing it, but if y’all would like me to I can.

Seconds, to minutes, to hours, to days. Flug had been working on a new invention for a while now, but nobody dared disturb him. Demencia had tried to distract him for a while, but once she realized nothing work, she left to go do whatever it is that she does. 5.0.5 had stayed longer with Flug, but he had his own duties and chores so he also left Flug alone pretty quickly. The last one there, the only one still checking up on Flug every now and then….was Blackhat. At least once a day Blackhat would walk past Flug’s door. He wouldn’t do much except stand there and watch him, nobody knew why he did, but it was so. Flug was the only one who hadn’t noticed, which was a surprise because he always notices things, except for now. Now, he fiddled with the machine in his hands, hoping that he could get it to work.

__

**POV Blackhat  
**

Flug has been working on his latest invention for days, and it’s starting to get annoying. He never takes any breaks, and never comes to see me in my office. Normally, I would be able to assign him new inventions or talk with him about his latest one, but now? It’s like he’s obsessed, and I would never be one to worry, but he’s the best and only inventor I got so what else am I supposed to do?? It’s quite obvious that he’s not allowing himself any rest and barely taking a break to eat. Well no more, he needs to take a break, he needs to let go of this bloody machine and rest. I walk up to him grumpily and put my hand on his shoulder making him twitch lightly, “Dr.Flug, I would like to have a word with you….now.” Flug keeps fiddling with his machine and replys quietly, “Y-yes?” I raise a brow slightly, “Well I would like to say- can’t you put that down for just a second!?” Flug doesn’t reply and I growl angrily, slamming my hand on his desk causing him to jump back, “For fucks sake Flug! At least look at me when I’m addressing you!” Flug slowly looks up at me and that’s when I take a step back in shock, even through his goggles I can see the bags under his eyes and his bag is breaking before` him. Flug frowns and looks back down quickly and I take a moment to gather myself. What the fuck. Has it really gotten this bad?? How did I not notice earlier? He needs to get cleaned up and rest, I don’t even care about the invention at this point. I grab Flug’s wrist and pick him up carrying him bridal style, “That’s it, your disgusting human body needs rest, food, and a shower.” Flug tries to wiggle out of my grip but I hold him tighter and carry him to his restroom. I plop him down and snap my fingers, teleporting fresh clothes, a towel, and a new bag next to the sink, then I look at him, “You will take a shower now. I’ll get the one of the bots to prepare you something to eat.” Flug quickly rises, “B-but sir! I really need to finish the-“ he falls back down mid sentence and I look at him surprised, quickly grabbing him before his head hits the floor, “FLUG! WHAT IS GOING ON?! Why is your body doing this?!” Flug lets out a raspy sigh and leans against me, “Maybe you’re right,” he whispers, “I’m so weak…” I glare at him, why would someone do this to themselves? Especially when you know you can’t handle it. Flug closes his eyes and I can feel his breath slow, he’s...asleep? Is he really that tired? I shake him lightly and he shoots upward, “ACK- S-sorry sir, I didn’t mean to-,” I let out a tsk sound and Flug closes his mouth quickly looking away. I rise and bring him over to his shower, then I plop him inside, steadying him, “Can you stand?” Flug nods and I slowly let go of him, “Good. Considering your circumstances and the fact that I can’t have you dying from a head injury, I will wait in here while you clean yourself up.” Flug blushes lightly through his bag and looks at me surprised, “But-“ I glare at him and close the shower curtain in front of him, “This is not up for debate, doctor. I will be right here now hurry up.” I sit on the sink and teleport a newspaper to me that I open and start reading. Flug quickly opens the shower curtain and throws out his clothes then I hear the shower starting. I smirk and keep reading the newspaper as I wait for Flug to finish. After a couple minutes, I hear the shower stop, “Um s-sir, you’re not looking...right?” I roll my eyes and look down at my newspaper, “Oh honestly Flug, you make it out like it’s a big deal.” I hear Flug step out and keep looking at my paper, “We-well we have different genitalia ɪ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ and humans don’t look at each other...without their garments on unless they’re….” I hear him slipping on his clothes and look up at him with a raised brow, “Unless they’re…?” Flug notices me looking at him and yells, raising the towel to cover his body and face then I quickly look down, “Sorry, sorry.” I hear Flug start moving again after a couple seconds, “Unless they’re together, sir. Or at least doing...it.” I grumble, achnologing what he said, “Are you almost done??” I feel a tapping on my shoulder and Flug is standing next to me. He still has large bags under his eyes and he looks practically dead, but at least he’s clean.

I start walking to the kitchen and Flug follows slowly, gripping the wall. I turn back to look at him and pick him up again, “C’mon. You’re so slow, do you know that?” Flug doesn’t reply and instead crosses his arms in front of him. Once we reach the kitchen, I set him down in a chair, “Okay, what do you want to eat?” Flug doesn’t respond and I let out a sigh leaning against the counter, “We’re not leaving until you eat something.” Flug still doesn’t respond so I go to the fridge and grab a water bottle, then I put it on the table in front of him, “Drink.” He doesn’t move so now you’re being difficult? Fine. “Flug,” I say leaning close to his face, “if you don’t drink at least a sip of this I will force it down your throat until you do drink it.” Flug looks at me worriedly and hesitantly picks up the water bottle, he lifts up his bag slowly and takes a few swigs from his drink, then he sets it down, “Is that good enough?” I nod, but let out a low grumble, “Yes….for now~.” Flug shivers and slumps down is his seat, “I guess I could eat something too….maybe a snack or something-,” I roll my eyes and start making a sandwich for him, and he doesn’t protest. Quickly finishing, I drop the plate of food down in front of him and wait for him to start eating, but he doesn’t move, “A-are you just going to watch me e-eat?” I nod and sit in the chair next to him, “Yes, now hurry up so you can rest.” Flug slowly eats his food without exchanging any words between bites. “So I was right then,” I say while Flug looks at me quizzically, “you were hungry.” Flug blushes lightly and looks away from me, “M-maybe I was,” he says quietly, but then he looks at me again frustratedly, “but that doesn’t change the fact that I need to finish the new machine!” I raise a brow and rise, “Is that so? Well then I suppose you can walk yourself to your room by yourself then, because you’re in ‘perfect’ working condition to be able to work on your machine. Right?” Flug gulps but doesn’t reply and I cross my arms, “That’s what I thought. Now hurry up.” Flug finishes his sandwich, but doesn’t move, “Why….why do you care so much?” I look at him confused and he replies, “Well it’s just that I didn’t think you cared about me much...at all. This is a surprise for me to see you doing all these nice things for me.” I roll my eyes and move to help him up, “It’s because I need you doctor. You’re the only one who can build efficient machines for me to sell. I can’t have you dying on me,” I steady him and help him walk to his room, “besides, I would expect you to do the same for me. Obviously a demon like me can’t get sick, but still. Anyway you humans aren’t too different from me, you’re all just strange, but I know the basic things you need to survive.” We get to Flugs room and I walk him over to his bed where I set him down, “There. Now you need to sleep.” Flug pulls his blanket over him and lets out a sigh as I fold my arms behind my back and start walking out the door, “Wait!” I turn around and even he looks surprised at his sudden outburst, “I-I mean….I was hoping you’d wait in here, for me to fall asleep at least.” I groan and pull up a chair next to his bed, “Fine, but only today. This is a one time thing, I don’t want you thinking this is going to be a habit of mine.” Flug nods and I watch as his eyes drift closed and he falls into a deep, and tired, sleep. I let out a sigh of relief finally. Hopefully now he can get some real rest, but this is all I can do for him for the time being. 


End file.
